


Fallen from Duty, Risen by Love

by CowandCalf, Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angel Danny "Danno" Williams, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fallen Angel Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Nephilim Grace, Worried Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: FallenAngelDanny tho. Fell in love with humanity, had a Nephilim & named her after his failed assignment which cost him his wings. He has a shot to get his wings back IF he can save one Steve M. & he does. Steve sees Danny's wings and they're amazingly beautiful but next day he arrives at Danny's house to find a lot of blood & feathers cos Danny cut off his wings. Steve asks how Danny could get rid of something so beautiful & Danny tells him he chose Steve over his wings & going back to Heaven





	Fallen from Duty, Risen by Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CowandCalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/gifts).



Steve couldn’t wait to see Danny again. He knew that after getting his wings back, Danny might need some time to himself considering what he told Steve about losing them. Still, he was anxious to see the blond and he couldn’t really tell why. 

 

When he arrived at the Williams residence he knocked, but there wasn’t an answer. He frowned, thinking he had missed Danny but...it was his day off. Plus the car was in the driveway. Then again...maybe he was testing out his wings? 

 

With that in mind, he reached for the emergency key that Danny hid for Grace in case she ever forgot her keys and let himself in. He only made it a few steps before he froze and dread overcame him. Feathers scattered everywhere, blood splattered around, Danny’s wings torn off with jagged edges and a pool of blood that had Steve gagging. He’s seen a lot of things while on tours, and with 5-0...but this is the first time something has hit him so hard in years. Panic rose inside of him as he snapped out of it and he cried out for the blond, “Danny!” 

 

“In here…” came a weak reply. 

 

Steve bolted to the bathroom where he found Danny sitting on the edge of the tub. The trail of blood leading in from the living room followed him all the way to where he sat. Another pool of blood, but not as much as the one in the living room, gathered at Danny’s feet. 

 

“Fuck!” Steve cursed as he saw the damage. He reached out but stopped himself as to not accidentally hurt Danny. “Okay...okay, you’re conscious. Good. Uh...let’s get you to the hospital. I’ll call a bus-” Steve said as he reached for his phone, but Danny’s hand snapped up and grabbed his arm. Steve froze and looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“No…” 

 

“No? What do you mean no?”

 

“No as in don’t call anyone.”

 

“Danny, you’ve lost a lot of blood! You’ve been attacked and  _ mutilated _ ! You-”

 

“Are healing...I’m fine. A bit weak...but fine.” Danny said tiredly. 

 

Steve frowned and shook his head, “We need to get you fixed up!” 

 

“You can do it. Here.” Danny said as he reached for the first-aid kit that Steve barely noticed. “You can clean my wounds and stitch me up properly…” 

 

“Danny...this isn’t something I…” Steve stopped himself as he realized a few things that were just now registering. 

 

There was no sign of a break in. There was no struggle. There weren’t any other footprints except for Danny’s, only one set of handprints. The guilty look in Danny’s eyes. 

 

“You… you did this. You did this to yourself?  _ Why _ ?” Steve was so confused and hurt. The idea of Danny being hurt was unfathomable. The idea of Danny doing this to himself was worse and very worrisome. 

 

“Because…”

 

“That’s not an answer!” Steve growled out. 

 

“Because of you!” Danny cried out. 

 

Steve pulled back, shocked. “What?” 

 

Danny closed his eyes and ran his hands down his face, which ended up smudging himself a bit since they were still stained. “ _ For _ you. I did it  _ for _ you…”

 

“You think I wanted this? For you to hurt? Just cos you have wings? Did you think me that shallow or narrow-minded?” Steve demanded as he stormed out of the bathroom. 

 

“No, of course not! But Steve!” Danny followed. When Steve stopped and looked at Danny expectantly, Danny sighed and gave in. Explaining something he wished could have gone differently. “I was a fallen angel. Excommunicated from the rest of heaven for failing in my duty. I got distracted by humanity...rather than keep my ward safe from afar I thought it’d be  _ fun _ to join her in the streets. My senses were dulled and I let myself become too human-like… Grace died. I lost my wings...then I had a Nephilim. I… I resided to my new life but I hadn’t completely lost faith. When things got really bad with Rachel, they offered me another chance. If I could save a nearly damned soul...I’d get my wings back…” 

 

“...you got your wings back.” Steve pointed out. 

 

“Yeah… cos I saved you.” Danny told him gently. 

 

“What’s wrong with that?” Steve asked, still hurt, somewhat insulted as his mind did it’s best to explain the situation. 

 

“Saving you means I completed my mission...and I would have to go ‘home’ soon.” When all Steve could do was narrow his eyes in confusion, Danny elaborated, “I’d have to return to Heaven...and  probably not be allowed back for at least a thousand years... “

 

Steve’s eyes widened in shock. He then looked over to the horrifying mess that Danny had caused to himself...for Steve. 

 

“You...you chose to stay?” He asked breathlessly. 

 

Danny nodded. “Because of you… and Gracie.  _ For _ you. Look, I know this is a lot to take in bu-”

 

Steve cut him off by bringing him in for a fierce kiss. He was crying as powerful feelings coursed through him. Mostly a love he hasn’t ever experienced.  So many people have come into his life only to leave. He’d gotten so used to it. It was only a matter of time. 

 

But not Danny. 

 

Fucking hell, not Danny. 

 

“You gave up heaven and your wings...for me? Are you crazy?” Steve asked with a chuckle as he wiped his eyes.

 

“For you… not still mad, are you?” Danny asked as he gently wiped some stray tears away for Steve. 

 

Steve kissed him again, gentler this time. “A bit. You did this alone…” 

 

“I couldn’t ask it of you...I don’t think you’d have done it. And it was a personal choice.” Danny said with conviction. 

 

As if snapping out of a fog, Steve jumped before turning Danny around a bit. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?”

 

Danny shook his head. “I heal faster than most people. The wings were just a bit more sensitive. All I need if for you to clean them up and patch up the wounds. Please? I’d do it but it’s hard to reach.” 

 

Steve leaned down to kiss Danny’s forehead. “Come on...let’s get you cleaned up then. Then we’ll tackle your living room.”

 

“I might need to get new furniture,” Danny commented. 

 

“You can bring the kids over to my place for the weekend if we can’t get everything cleaned and replaced in time,” Steve told him as he began to clean the bathroom a bit before getting to work on Danny. 

 

Once he was happy with his handiwork, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on each of the wrapped scars. He still felt rather guilty and responsible for it, but Danny kissed his pout away. 

 

“I don’t regret it. So don’t doubt it.” Danny told him. 

 

Steve looked horribly unsure. While he was bandaging Danny up, so many thoughts came to him. Danny was an angel. Literally a being of Heaven who was tasked in saving him. It was hard enough to believe he was loved… but loved enough that Danny would make a permanent decision like this? It was too intense. 

 

“I love you, Steve. I don’t regret that either.” Danny added. 

 

Mindful of where Danny’s wounds were, he pulled the blond close and kissed him before just holding him. “I’ll get used to it…” 

 

“Damn right you will. Cos I’m not going anywhere. Ya hear me? You got me.” 

 

Steve nodded and just held Danny in his arms. “Wanna get out of here? We can come back and clean up later.”

 

Danny nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Danny stayed on Earth. Some saw it as foolish, but others saw it as the ultimate act of love. 

 

And that’s what Danny does for the ones he loves the most: He sacrifices himself to be with the love of his life without a second thought. When he falls, he falls hard and forever. He can’t live without Steve anymore and he’s made his decision. And Steve is going to have a hard time to accept Danny’s love because he can’t believe that he’s worth all the love Danny has in his heart. But Danny doesn’t give up until Steve lets himself pull into strong arms, finally accepting that Danny won’t leave him. Ever. Danny’s going to stay forever with him and Steve curls into Danny’s embrace when it hits him that he’s not alone anymore and that he’s loved with the strongest of love - the one from his soulmate.

 

And Steve is going to dress Danny’s wounds and he will take care of him in the most tender and caring way. And the sun rises the next morning, bright, glowing and golden. And all the native Hawaiians are going to talk about that special sunrise for a long time. No one has ever witnessed so many dolphins jumping and so big swarms of birds flying by, singing and surrounding the half-circle of one of the most beautiful rainbows ever. And it wasn’t even raining. Danny and Steve have found each other again and their love bond their soul and they will stay together forever and all eternity.

 

The End.

* * *

 

 

[The promt/post ](https://cowandcalf.tumblr.com/post/185113547723/fallenangeldanny-tho-fell-in-love-with-humanity)

[My tumblr ](https://space-ace--ravenclaw-demigod.tumblr.com/)

[CowandCalf's tumblr ](https://cowandcalf.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> So the AMAZING cowandcalf is an amazing writer who I share headcanons with on tumblr. And I sent them this and I decided to expand a bit more. The last portion was written by them and helped me expand on the rest of it. 
> 
> Since I took what they wrote in response to my prompt/headcanon, I tagged them as co-creator. Hope you don't mind babe! <3


End file.
